


Gingerbread

by loracarol



Series: 25 Days of Fic [9]
Category: Clue (1985), the book series
Genre: Gen, Tumblr, tumble meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loracarol/pseuds/loracarol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Boddy holds a Gingerbread house making contest. </p><p>It goes as well as can be expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gingerbread

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry if i've messed up their characterization (such as it is); It's been so long since i've read the books. Mysteries are hard to write, so I kind of sort of said "screw it" half way through, i'm sorry. (Plus i'm kind of on a time deadline). I will probably rewrite this into a proper mystery at some point when I have more time. 
> 
> I'm so sorry.

"And so!" Mr. Boddy exclaimed, "whoever makes the best gingerbread house will win the solid gold gingerbread man statue!"  

He held the statue aloft, the foot tall statue gleaming with gemstones rather then then candies.  

"Those rubies would look stunning on my bedside table" Miss Scarlet purred. 

"I wouldn't even mind having to dust that" muttered Mrs. White.

As the others agreed to participate, Mr. Boddy handed them all baking jackets that had been made in their own signature color.

"It isn't polite to make your guests bake" sniffed Mrs. Peacock, as she took one of the jackets, and glared at the tables of gingerbread house making supplies that had been set up in the kitchen where they stood. 

As they started decorating, Mr. Boddy smiled, and added "I'm going to put the statue in the Dining Room, please bring your creations here when you're done. 

When he left, his six guests glared at each other, and then went to work. 

Six colors of treats stood along the table, and while each gingerbread creator only used one particular color in their decoration, none of them used the same color as their jackets. 

Suddenly-! A crash of lightning! And the power went out!

With the power out, they rushed out of the room, and to the dining room, each intent on stealing the statue first. 

In the darkness, the woman with the green house thought she grabbed it, but she lost it to the man in the green jacket. From him, the woman with the purple house stole it, but she got knocked on the head with the wrench, and the man in yellow took it from her. The lady with the white house chocked the man with the rope, and took it, and she was about to claim victory, when the man in purple with a yellow house threatened her with the dagger, and took it away. 

Then, the power came back, and the man in purple was left holding a dagger, and the lead pipe. 

...Where did the statue go? 

\---answer---

¿sʎnƃ ʞɔnɟ əɥʇ ʇɐɥʍ 'əʞıl ¿ɯıɥ llıʞ oʇ ƃuıʎɹʇ dəəʞ ʎəɥʇ puɐ ˙sʞɔıp əɹɐ oɥʍ ˙sʇsənƃ sıɥ ʇɐ ɥƃnɐl oʇ ¿ʎɥʍ ˙əɹıɟ əɥʇ uı ʇı ʍəɹɥʇ əɥ 'uoısnɟuoɔ əɥʇ uı puɐ 'pəplıƃ puɐ 'pooʍ ɟo ʇno əpɐɯ sɐʍ ʇɐɥʇ ənʇɐʇs ɐ sɐʍ ʇı 'ʇ,usɐʍ ʇı ˙ploƃ əɹnd ʎllɐəɹ ʇ,usɐʍ ʇı ɹo 'əɹnʇnɟ əɥʇ ɯoɹɟ ʇoqoɹ ɐ ʎlʇəɹɔəs s,əɥ ɹəɥʇıə ʇɐɥʇ ƃuıʌoɹd 'ʇɟolɐ ənʇɐʇs əɥʇ pləɥ ʎppoq ˙ɹɯ 'ʎɐʍʎuɐ d: ¿sʇsənƃ xıs əɥʇ ɟo əuo sɐʍ ʇı ʎɐs ɹəʌə ı pıp uəɥʍ


End file.
